


《永生》

by LeaderLloyd



Category: Mayhem (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeaderLloyd/pseuds/LeaderLloyd
Summary: ★题目也可以叫Life Eternal，中英文都一样，都取自dead的笔记。北极圈自给自足存档，搞了一万字，一发完结。★dead（pelle）中心，cp有。mayhem乐队挪威中二青年往事。★从dead加入乐队一直到他人生的终结。妄想，致郁，不喜勿入。





	《永生》

 1、

挪威的冬天分外漫长，临近北极圈的纬度让这里的空气都变得稀薄和寒冷，路上行人裹紧了自己的衣物从街上匆匆而过不做停留。

当然，凡事总有例外。

中央大街有一小波人围在一起，似乎在围观什么，走近一看，原来是地上四仰八叉的趴着一个人，虽然也是穿着冬日的棉服，但就这样四肢大开的躺平到刚下完雪的雪地上，也是会感冒的。

而且他的脑袋面向雪地趴着，再这么躺一会儿，路人真是害怕这人就要冻死了。

necrobutcher路过这里就看到这个场面，上前踢了踢那人的屁股：“嘿，你是流浪汉吗？需要我帮忙打电话给收容所吗？”

话音刚落，那人竟是嘻嘻的笑了起来，因为头朝下所以听不清声音，只看到肩膀抖动的厉害，然后猛地翻过身子，大喊一声：“差点就冻死了！又冷又窒息的好舒服！”

行为反常笑容夸张，露出来的脸看起来很年轻，面庞因为被雪面掩盖而失去了正常血色显得格外苍白，鼻头和耳朵冻的通红，睫毛和头发上都是雪花，唯有一双眼睛亮晶晶的，在他的眼神里不仅看不到寒冷，反而洋溢着异样的光彩。

围观群众念着哪里来的怪人就哄散而去，necrobutcher被他突然的大嗓门吓了一跳，心里觉得有趣，忍不住问道：“这么冷，怎么会舒服？”

怪人抬头看到雪已经停了，伸手摸摸自己的脸，发现身边还有人盯着自己看，低下头腼腆的笑了笑：“就是……很舒服嘛，感觉和大自然融为一体了。”

说罢从雪地上爬起来拍了拍衣服，necrobutcher看到他的头发上都是雪花，一头金发被弄得乱七八糟，忍了忍没伸手摸摸他像鸡窝一样的头发。

站直身子，怪人像小狗似的抬起胳膊嗅了嗅自己的衣服，似乎对这个味道不太满意，不高兴的皱起了眉头。

“你不是挪威人吧？”necrobutcher听了半天他说话，从口音推测道。

“瑞典。”言简意赅，怪人戴好帽子，回头咧嘴冲necrobutcher笑了笑，看起来活泼又可爱：“再会！”

还没来得及回话，对方就一溜烟的跑远了，还唱起了歌，听起来的确是瑞典语，遥远的声音像是古老的歌谣。

 

2、 

euronymous拿着手里的信封一头雾水。

今天，他们mayhem乐队收到了一个小包裹，这个包裹的布料也不知道是从哪个垃圾箱里翻出来的，带着些腐朽的味道。里面夹了一封信，信上说自己希望成为mayhem的一员，一起把乐队送上音乐的巅峰，包裹里还有一盒演出磁带，和一个被钉在小十字架上的血淋淋的死老鼠。

“看呐，这是哪里来的家伙邮给咱们这种东西？”euronymous扯了扯嘴角，觉得这味道有点臭。

necrobutcher凑过去看了看那封信，把磁带拿过来说：“让我看看这是什么东西。”

euronymous懒得理什么磁带，把死老鼠丢到一旁，走到桌子上抓起一瓶可口可乐喝了一口说：“这家伙可真有自信，你看他在信里说的，他会成为mayhem最好的主唱，见鬼，我绝对不会同意把主唱的位置让给他，虽然吉他位置也很不错，但我不喜欢他这样的方式……”

话还没说完，音乐声就从机器里传来。声音很粗糙，似乎录制条件不太好，吉他贝斯鼓声都很残破，听着简直就像是弦都快断了一样，时不时还有风声传来，让人怀疑这录音是不是在漏风地下室进行的。

euronymous愣了一下：“这录音条件……是个无家可归的流浪汉？”

毫无预兆一般，歌声在耳畔响起，那声音阴冷低沉的仿佛从地狱而来，嗓音嘶哑又癫狂，连着这差劲的录音条件都似乎被映衬的理所应当，风声呼啸和断断续续的乐器奏鸣，与歌声融为一体，似乎地狱就是这样，真实黑暗，浑然天成。

一曲完毕，necrobutcher抖抖身子说：“……有点冷。”

euronymous的可口可乐还没喝完，呆了半天，猛地抓过那封被他随手丢到一旁的信，热切的又重复看了几遍：“这个声音……我们需要这样的声音！”似乎忘记了方才是谁信誓旦旦说不会理这种莫名其妙的信件。

necrobutcher笑了笑，念着信封上的名字“pelle”，有点期待这个即将到来的新朋友。

 

3、 

pelle有些手足无措的坐在凳子上。

他来挪威玩一段时间了，今天终于和mayhem的成员见了面，大家都很热情欢迎他的到来，唯独一个人在欢迎之余还在惊讶两个人的重逢。

necrobutcher盯着pelle说：“是你？”

 

pelle不太习惯被人这样上下打量目不转睛的注视，坐久了觉得屁股都有点酸，挪了挪臀部回答：“……什么？”

这回轮到necrobutcher失笑了，他指指自己的脸：“那天在中央广场，你趴在雪地上玩，记得我吗？”

pelle恍然大悟般，不好意思的摸了摸头发：“原来是你……抱歉，我记忆力不太好，很健忘。”

euronymous从箱子里抽出一瓶可口可乐，高兴的塞到pelle手里：“别和这个家伙玩相见恨晚的游戏了，来喝可乐！我的朋友，你的歌声真是棒极了！平常怎么练习的？”

pelle打开瓶盖舔了舔瓶口，抬眼看向euronymous：“就是发出心里的声音啊。”

pelle的面庞很年轻，金发披肩显得皮肤格外白皙，日常的样子很安静，眼睛亮晶晶的，看起来乖巧又好欺负。

euronymous好笑的说：“心里的声音，听起来感觉很棒。”

pelle似乎不太喜欢这样的日常寒暄，左右望了望，眨了眨眼睛说：“要不要现在练歌？”

直到很久以后，necrobutcher也忘不掉第一次看到pelle唱歌的样子。他们四个人约好晚上在排练室唱歌，他出去喝了点酒，是最后一个到的，刚进屋子就听到里面混杂的声音，当然，这其中就有那个熟悉的叫声。

就像那天在雪地里听到对方高昂嘹亮的喊叫一样，pelle晃动着金发在窗前扭动身体跳来跳去，夕阳的余晖从窗口射进来，逆着光看不清楚pelle的脸，necrobutcher接过Hellhammer扔给他的贝斯，一旁的euronymous大声喊道：“开始吧！”

音乐响起，pelle从窗前跳下来，剥开眼前的金发，露出了一张诡异的脸。上午大家讨论时pelle就说过，他很喜欢化妆，化成惨白的死人脸是最有趣的。

素颜时还纯真的面庞瞬间变成了从地狱爬出的死尸，翻起了眼白抖动着身躯，连眼神都变得狠毒冷血，似乎那个笑容腼腆的青年只是一个残存的梦境。

发觉necrobutcher在看他，嘶吼演唱的pelle转过头冲他翻个白眼吐出舌头做了一个鬼脸，画面是很诡异的，可是遥想起他素颜做鬼脸的样子又觉得这人有点可爱，若是配上他那声嘶力竭的嗓音，又让人感觉是一种天真的残忍。

euronymous很兴奋，他觉得现在的乐队真是棒极了，忍不住和pelle一起发疯的甩起头发，像一群神经病一样在屋子里蹦来跳去。

冬日的寒风呼啸吹击着单薄的窗扉，大地似是一片落日余晖的孤日景象，却在青年们这里被热情涌出了几丝沉醉感，他们热爱这样的疯狂和投入，或许也希望与恶魔共舞。

 

 4、

自从pelle到来以后，他就给乐队带来了很多新鲜的东西。包括他热衷的“僵尸脸”，他独特的歌声，甚至他在演唱会上的发疯。

他也把自己的名字改成了“dead”，从简单的金发青年佩尔变成了“死者”。

大家发现接触的时间越长，越觉得pelle不像一个普通人。成员们玩音乐无非是因为热爱，梦想成为著名的音乐人做出成功的歌曲，舞台上的歇斯底里都是情绪使然，但心知肚明台下还是真正的自己。

唯独pelle，他似乎人戏不分，也仿佛天生如此，明明每天都和他吃住在一起，却觉得这人的心思不在这世间，他甚至总说“真的，我觉得我不是一个人”。

necrobutcher开玩笑似的搂住pelle的肩膀：“嘿，你不是人，是恶鬼？让我闻闻有没有地狱的味道？”说罢就真的凑上前在pelle的脖颈处嗅了起来。

北欧人性格都比较冷淡，可能是因为天气常年的寒冷，让他们对别人产生了距离感不愿接近。但对着朝夕相处的人，还是不会拒绝他们的接触。

pelle不甘示弱的转过头做起鬼脸，恶狠狠的说：“我是从坟墓里爬出的死尸，小心被我腐蚀！”

只可惜此时的死尸没有化妆，这张称得上迷人美丽的脸故作丑态只让人觉得有趣。

necrobutcher不以为然，变本加厉的嗅着pelle衣领里面的气息，用手扒开了pelle的衣襟，天知道他从什么时候开始看着这个金发青年有了别样的心思，不管了，先摸摸再说。

pelle未经人事，有时候他的思想还像个不沾尘埃的孩童。他被摸的不太舒服，整个人被压在沙发上不能动弹，不高兴的用脚踢了踢necrobutcher的腿：“你太沉了，不要压在我身上。”

necrobutcher正埋在pelle的脖颈处舔弄着，抬头看到pelle一脸不满的翻着白眼，心里觉得可爱，抬起身子亲了亲那人的脸颊：“这是表达友好的方式。”

pelle更不高兴了，呲牙咧嘴的扮起凶相：“别以为我不知道，你在占我便宜！”

成员们都说pelle思想独特满脑子离奇古怪的东西，和他总是说不到一个话题上，哪怕每天接触也觉得没能交心。

necrobutcher却觉得这样的pelle很好。就像第一次看到他时，对方就像个神经病一样趴在雪地里体验冻死的快感，现在也时不时的就把自己饿上几天说要享受濒死的感触。他的想法很有趣，就是不要伤到自己就更好了。

“你是不是喜欢森林？”necrobutcher亲了下pelle的鼻子，没有理会身下人的白眼。

听到森林，pelle的眼神一下就燃起了光芒：“要去森林玩吗？我喜欢泥土的气味！”

necrobutcher换了个姿势，把pelle从身下拽了起来，让他坐在自己大腿上，面对面搂着他说：“我们搬到森林去住好不好？”

听闻如此pelle更高兴了，瞬间就蹦起来在沙发上乱跳，necrobutcher赶紧抓住他的腰将他老老实实的按在自己腿上，无奈的说：“你安静一会儿。”

pelle可不管安静不安静的，他的行为一向是随心而为，一巴掌推开necrobutcher的怀抱，在沙发上发疯的跳了起来：“太棒了！森林！我要去森林！我要把自己埋在泥土里！就是那种沉浸一夜的腐烂土壤，想想就太棒了！”

necrobutcher看着pelle发疯，感觉自己的调情真是鸡和鸭讲，但他还是很享受pelle这种天真的残忍感，搞不好自己也是个受虐狂，下次演出可以和pelle一起在舞台上用刀刺胳膊玩。

 

5、 

乐队从音像店搬到了森林附近的小木屋里，如今到了春天，森林里绿意盎然，pelle来到这里就变得很兴奋，尖叫着扑向草地，嗷嗷的在上面打起滚来。

“别疯了！回来收拾屋子！”euronymous不高兴的冲远处的pelle喊到。

“讨厌的aarseth！我才不要和你在一个屋子里呆着！”pelle调皮的吐出舌头，哼哼唧唧的回应道。

性格不合是很多人相处的障碍，euronymous觉得自己无法理解dead这个疯子，比起pelle，他反而更喜欢叫他dead，估计是觉得这人一心求死的样子很符合这个名字。他把dead的行李丢下台阶：“那就不要和我住一起！”

pelle没有理会身后那群人的吵嚷声，专心致志的在地上挖了一个土坑，用手在自己身上比划了半天，感觉挖的大小差不多了，就高兴的跳进去躺起来。pelle美滋滋的望着湛蓝空澈的天空，还有高耸入云的树木在眼前斑驳，自己躺在这里似乎和森林合为一体，他闭上眼睛感受着，自己就像成为了自然的一部分，这感觉太美妙了。

不知何时，necrobutcher过来蹲在了pelle的土坑边，替他顺了顺乱糟糟的金发说：“我给你的屋子布置好了，回去吗？”

pelle没有睁开眼睛：“第一天来到森林我要睡在这里。”

necrobutcher本准备把pelle强行拽回去，但想到反正快入夏了，天气不冷，他要是喜欢，在森林里住一晚上也没关系。

 

夜晚降临的时候，pelle兴致勃勃的盯着在乌云笼罩中熠熠生辉的月亮，周围的树叶被晚风吹的飒飒作响，森林里孤寂又黑暗，正是他最喜欢的样子。

从衣服兜里掏出一个笔记本，pelle翻过身子，借着微弱的月光趴在土坑里开始写日记。这是他的习惯，出现灵感和想法时就用小本本记下来。

“万物于此，皆是黑暗。  
万物于此，皆是寒冷。  
那似是我的梦境，在此刻即将到来……”

第二天，necrobutcher起个大早来到森林里就看到抱着怀里的笔记本睡的正香的pelle。夜晚还是有点凉，他小孩子似的蜷成了一团，皱着眉头嘴里还在小声嘀咕着什么。

necrobutcher把他从土坑里抱出来，pelle经常吃不饱，身体很消瘦，抱着也不会太重。

刚把人搂在怀里准备扛回去，pelle就醒了，咂了咂嘴发现自己像个麻袋似的被人抗在肩膀上，立马大喊出声：“Stubberud！森林真是太棒了！我有了灵感，你看看我的新歌！”

经过一晚上森林熏陶的pelle似乎更兴奋了，手舞足蹈又唱又跳，最后拉着necrobutcher一溜烟的跑到了排练室。

necrobutcher摸着手里的贝斯，觉得这歌比以往唱过的歌曲都要阴冷，而此时花着僵尸脸的pelle真的不再像一个人类，更像是在人世游荡的孤魂。

pelle高兴的说：“我给这首歌起名字叫做Freezing Moon了！”

 

6、 

日子一天天过去，乐队的反响虽然很好，但赚的钱还不是很多，一伙人的日常开支还是很紧张。pelle一跟euronymous吵架就会赌气跑到森林里睡觉，闻着腐烂的泥土气息让他感觉安心。

necrobutcher又在pelle的秘密基地小土坑里找到了他，pelle可怜兮兮的说：“我想买个棺材把自己埋起来。”

很认真的语气，还带着点委屈。

necrobutcher没说话，靠在一旁的树上，低头抽烟听着pelle自言自语。

“母亲说我小的时候经常在睡梦中就呼吸骤停，让她不禁害怕我会不会半夜突然死掉，担心我照顾我经常一夜一夜的睡不着觉。”

“他们说我患有睡眠呼吸暂停症，不过我是觉得我不是一个真正的人，我热爱死亡，我早就死了，我说真的。”

“小时候我有一次溺水了，我的肺腔里被水浸满，那时候我就窒息而死了，你看我现在活蹦乱跳的，其实我是个死人，想不到吧。”

“我想把自己埋在森林里，这里太美了，我想和大自然融为一体，埋在这些肥沃黝黑的土壤里，和它们一起腐烂。在这里一定可以睡个好觉，光是想想就觉得真是太棒了。”

necrobutcher把烟蒂丢在地上踩灭说：“别听  
aarseth胡说八道，死有什么好的，活着可以写更多你喜欢的歌。”

pelle抱着自己的腿，靠在土坑里找了个舒服的姿势：“你不存在，都是梦境而已，我迟早会醒的。”

necrobutcher愣了片刻，才听懂pelle说的话是什么意思。他觉得现实都是梦境，他现在活在梦中，死了就能破除梦境回到真正的世界，也就是他所谓的死者的真正的世界。

necrobutcher沉默着跳进土坑里拥住了pelle，对方仿佛没有反应一样闭着眼睛，似乎又睡着了。

 

7、 

夏日炎热，森林里的树木和草丛都被烈日映衬的灼眼。pelle大清早的就从小木屋里跑出来，高兴的冲向草地蹦蹦跳跳。

今天他没有画僵尸脸，素面朝天笑意盈盈，难得的看起来非常正常。金发也不像以往那样乱七八糟，仿佛刚洗完头发，被阳光闪烁的璀璨生辉。

“前两天为了变虚弱特地饿了自己两天没吃饭，今天没力气发疯了吧？” euronymous不喜欢pelle平时要死不活自残的样子，他觉得那样的感觉就跟死了没两样，不过这样乖顺的dead他看着还挺舒服，但他对pelle的感情很矛盾，他觉得自己很不喜欢这个精神失常的人，但又觉得这个神经病很吸引人，真是个讨厌的家伙。

“来，往我这里看！”necrobutcher拿着摄像机，一边倒着走一边对着pelle开始摄像。

pelle抬起眼睛看了下镜头，捋捋头发向necrobutcher走了过来。

“天呐，这个笑容还是我们恐怖如斯的死者dead吗？” Hellhammer跟在旁边发出夸张的声音，还吹了两声口哨。

pelle没理他，有点腼腆的朝摄像机笑了笑，像个孩子似的一步一步摇摇晃晃朝necrobutcher踱步过去。

“今天心情很好？” necrobutcher看到今天的pelle一直笑咪咪的，不禁也觉得高兴，拿着摄像机说。

pelle凑近摄像机撩开头发，不得不说他真心笑起来的样子很纯真，眉眼弯弯唇角上扬，像是不谙世事的少年。

“恩。” 可惜在没发疯的时候总是有点沉默寡言。

一群人难得拥有一个惬意的清晨，随和的如同外出踏青的伙伴。

necrobutcher把摄像机放下来，无奈的从兜里掏出一袋面包给pelle：“下回别这么饿着自己了，不用那么拼命的去体验生活，灵感可以通过其他办法获取。”

其他人早就悠哉的往排练室走了，pelle犹豫的看了看面包，还是接了过来，打开袋子吃了两口。

“有个小伙子圣诞节送了咱们一套枪械，我想玩玩。” pelle吃的有点快，嘴里堵着都是食物，声音听起来有点闷闷的。

necrobutcher一听他谈到枪就不太舒服，euronymous交了个朋友，是送了乐队不少枪械当礼物，但他不想让pelle接触这些东西。

“你拿那些东西干什么，下面的事不需要你去做，养好身子好好唱歌。”

pelle吃完了面包，擦了擦嘴没说话。

necrobutcher盯着一言不发的pelle，觉得心里有点堵，趁着附近没人，忍不住的轻轻抱了抱他：“你在瞎想什么？euronymous又跟你说什么乱七八糟的东西了？”

pelle不喜欢和别人的亲密接触，但可能necrobutcher一直以来对他的示好，让他不太抵触对方的触碰。

pelle回抱住necrobutcher的肩膀，他觉得这个人对他很好，每次搂着自己就像小时候妈妈抱着生病的自己睡觉一样。

“我在这个世界呆的太久了，我该回去了，真的，我能听到那个世界呼唤我的声音。”

necrobutcher听着pelle在他怀里神色平静的发疯，心里只觉得憋的喘不过气。

pelle抬起脑袋看看天空：“今天天气不错，不适合自杀。”

“pelle……我给你找个医生怎么样？” necrobutcher亲了亲对方的头发，叹着气说。

pelle似乎对这句话有点惊讶：“医生是给正常人治病的，我早就死了，没用的。”

 

necrobutcher有点想笑，他觉得pelle这样一本正经胡言乱语的样子很有趣，可根本笑不出来。他舍不得这个可爱又神经质的朋友，他喜欢看他调皮，喜欢听他唱歌，他们应该成为很好的朋友，或者比朋友再好一点的那种关系，等到乐队名气大了以后去全世界各地演出，然后等某个阳光明媚气氛浪漫的时刻自己可以表个白把神经质拉回正轨好好过日子。

他紧了紧怀抱，明明对方近在眼前，就在自己怀里安静的说话，却仿佛遥不可及，远如天边。

似烟似雾，像月影像极光。抓不到，也留不住。

 

 8、

月光隐藏在乌云和群星中间，显得胆怯又诡异。

又是半载光阴被齿轮推动着前行，虽然日子依旧很辛苦，但pelle的情况却逐渐有了好转。他开始按部就班的在自己房间好好睡觉，每天也准时吃饭不会绝食，平时排练时也很少发疯自残，笑容都温柔很多。

necrobutcher很高兴，他感觉pelle的精神状况如今很好，这种疾病果然自我调解痊愈要比一味的药物治疗更有效，也不枉费他天天监视pelle就像老妈看护孩子。

抱着已经变胖的pelle坐到床边，necrobutcher揉了揉对方的肚子：“最近很听话。”

pelle吐了吐舌头，不以为然的说：“因为我最近很开心。”

从一旁拿来梳子把怀里动来动去的人按住后，necrobutcher就开始给他梳头发：“为什么？”

pelle神秘兮兮的把手指头在嘴唇上比划了一个安静的动作：“秘密。”

necrobutcher对他这个调皮的样子没辙，把梳子往床上一扔就向pelle压了过来，也不管对方吵吵闹闹的叫声，直接堵上那张发出噪音的嘴。

也不知pelle是懂还是不懂，是接受还是闹着玩，necrobutcher心想反正这人不抗拒自己，神经质也挺可爱的，干脆直接拿下领回家再说。

两个人在床上闹了半天，尺度大的就差脱裤子了，敲门声就响了起来。

necrobutcher家里来了电话，让他回家一趟办点事，necrobutcher回过头叮嘱euronymous这两天帮忙好好看着pelle，让他准时吃饭，等自己回来，也不知道euronymous是听进去还是没听进去，有点心不在焉。

不过鉴于pelle近期的表现良好，necrobutcher还是很放心的，要不然他觉得自己可能会把pelle拴在自己裤腰带上一起带回家，省的回来看到这人又自残玩的一身血。

pelle高兴的挥别了necrobutcher，还说等他回来要给他个惊喜，necrobutcher的临别赠言就是朝他脑袋糊了一巴掌让他别胡闹。

没管脑袋被拍的疼不疼，pelle也反击的在necrobutcher的屁股上踢了一脚，趁对方没反应过来就一溜烟的跑回自己房间，还喊着：“你快回家去玩吧！”

 

 9、

要说这人心，根本无从窥探。

 

pelle笑眯眯的反锁起大门，跑进房间里从床下掏出藏了好几天的手枪和刀片。

他知道euronymous这几天早就出去了，这是为他创造出的一个绝妙无比的独处时光。

pelle兴奋的舔了舔嘴唇，眼神亮晶晶的盯着手里的刀片，他觉得自己现在浑身的血液都在踊跃的跳动，今天过后，他将远离这个虚假梦幻的世界，打碎朦胧不清的梦境，彻底的拥有永恒的生命。

他偷偷的筹划很久了，因为高兴，所以心情很好，的确连饭量都见长。

挽起袖子，他缓慢用刀把左手的血管割开，本应该剧痛无比，他却没有感到难受，只觉得浑身都在兴奋，流淌的鲜血令他着迷，这狭小的空间里充斥着死亡的气息。

恍然间，他似乎想到了necrobutcher。那个人回来看到自己这个样子也会为自己祝福的吧？拥抱死亡就是拥有了最热爱的永生，necrobutcher是他唯一的朋友，一定会真心的替自己高兴。

可是necrobutcher貌似不喜欢鲜血，每当看到自己自残的浑身血液，他都会表现的很不高兴，既然这样就先道歉吧？

pelle用右手沾着鲜血在地上写着：Excuse the blood，cheers！

身体的能量迅速流失，pelle的神志开始有点模糊，他又割断了右手的血管，这下还真是血淋淋的一个人了。

双手活动有点吃力，毕竟血管都被挑开了，但果然割腕的失血速度很慢，等了几分钟也没看到想象中喷薄而出的壮观景象。

pelle拿起从euronymous那里借过来的手枪，对准了额头。他歪歪扭扭的靠在墙边，盯着眼前漆黑的枪口，突然想唱歌，也想吟诗，以后到了坟墓里，到了异界，会有更美好的题材让他谱写。

异界梦想，祈祷死亡。  
释放灵魂，拥抱虚无。  
人生从不属于我，你必将得到永生。

只听得一声枪响，随后万物归于沉寂，方才隐约响起的吟唱戛然而止，pelle瞪大眼睛，安然的躺倒在自己的血泊中。

 

他拥有了这短暂二十载人世经历里，一直追寻渴求的永恒。

 

 10、

浮游朝生暮死，不过转瞬。人类的生命比之宇宙的推进，只是最微弱的颗粒尘埃。

necrobutcher一直没能做到替pelle感到开心，只觉得心里难过。可他也知晓pelle是真的想死，只要他想，他总有办法离开。

 

他不能做一个正常人，不能好好活着，生命令他感到痛苦，坟墓令他感到幸福，死亡才是他的心之所向。

 

euronymous偷偷拍下了pelle的尸体照片，还将其作为了新专辑的封面，大喊着mayhem的主唱自杀了，mayhem不再拥有主唱，在他这一番宣传下，mayhem一跃成为名声大噪的恐怖乐队，一路登上了挪威的黑暗金属顶峰。pelle真的用他自己的生命，让当初的承诺得以成真。

 

necrobutcher无法忍受pelle在死去还被如此对待，他的死亡只是梦想中的安息，却成为了乐队的人命炒作工具，necrobutcher心灰意冷的退出乐队，带着pelle的遗物前往了瑞典独自参加pelle的葬礼。这个小神经质的朋友很少，亲人也不多，葬礼很冷清，他见到了pelle的父母和弟弟，这是他第一次见到他的家人。

 

哀乐奏鸣，棺椁下葬，泥土封顶，立碑为念。

又是一年冬日来临，北欧的寒冷时期居多，雪花飘飘洒洒落于肩头，也落在了pelle的墓碑上，这是他活着时心心念念一直想要拥有的棺材，他终于拥有了。

 

不知从哪里响起了悠长的风笛声，空旷又遥远，necrobutcher想起他初遇第一次见到pelle的样子，那个家伙活蹦乱跳的在雪地里装死，满头金发被弄得乱糟糟，回头大声喊着：“你好！再见！我来自瑞典！”

璀璨耀眼的金发青年，漫步在冰天雪地中唱着心中的乐曲，远处仿佛就能看到北极圈美丽神秘的极光，他模糊的身影像是要走向漫无边际的天边。

 

生而无心，死而无畏，是为黑暗，亦为永生。

 

FIN.


End file.
